Black and White
by Lord Pyro
Summary: Oneshot, Viko. During the groups stay on Terra, Eiko decides to go out and find Zidane, what she ends up finding, however, is her feelings for a certain other party member...


Black and White

Pairing: Vivi/Eiko

-Hey all, you probably don't remember me at all, but here I am, It's been a long while since I've posted anything in the FF9 section, but that's changing. Anyhoo, This is a oneshot Viko fic, plain and simple, if ya don't Like Vivi and Eiko together, then don't read. Onward!

Oh, and a big thanks to my editor, without her, this fic would still be crap

---

Terra. At first, the vast skyscapes of the strange otherworld frightened the eight travelers that had journeyed there from Gaia, Terra's sister planet; soon, though, their amazement overcame their fear, and before long, amazement turned to confusion. They were baffled at the discovery of what had happened here, and what lived here. The truth had even sent one of the heroes over the edge…And that is where this tale begins.

"Eiko, are you sure you'll be alright out there?" Freya asked, looking at the young summoner. "We don't know much of this place."

"I'll be fine, I'll stay in town. I just wanna see where Zidane went to."

The Burmecian nodded. "Alright, but be careful."

Eiko nodded in turn, running out of the place they were staying at. (Perfect…Now I can get some time alone with him. Garnet won't stand a chance!)

---

Vivi sighed, standing by the pond in the middle of the town. "They…they're just like those mages." He shook his head. "I don't get it…" The little mage tried to banish the thoughts from his head, but found he could not. "Are…we the same?"

He fixed his hat and walked away from the pond, finally turning his mind to other matters. Although, it was a subject he was still very confused about. "Why do I feel strange around her…" Her face flashed in his mind. "Zidane told me I could turn to him when I needed help…" He paused. "Wonder where he is?"

---

"Gah! Not here either!" Eiko walked out of another house, shaking her head. "Next time he leaves, he needs to at least tell us where he's going…" The little summoner sighed. "How am I ever gonna tell him anything when I can't find him?"

She started down the path again, looking around. "It shouldn't be too hard to find him…this place isn't that big…" She kept walking, her eyes focused on her surroundings rather than the path ahead. "Where the h-oof!" She slammed into another person and was knocked down, causing the other person to fall over as well.

"Hey!" She stood up and brushed herself off. "Watch where you're going you big…" She noticed who it was. "Vivi?" She helped the mage up. "Sorry." The girl tried to ignore the strange feeling inside…

Vivi nodded, brushing himself off and fixing his hat. "I-It's okay, I wasn't watching…"

The summoner nodded. "It's alright… neither was I." She paused. "Hey…you seen Zidane?"

"N-No…I was looking for him myself…"

"Oh? Why?"

"N-No reason…" He looked down, that strange feeling swelling inside him again.

"Well…think you could help me look?"

"S-Sure…" There was that feeling again, only this time it seemed to be stronger.

Eiko smiled brightly. "Thanks! Come on, let's go!" She walked down the path, Vivi following her closely.

---

"Still no luck!" Eiko sat down on the edge of the small ledge near the entrance of the otherworld town. "Where is he!"

Vivi sat next to her. "I don't know…" He looked up. "I don't know where he could be…"

"Maybe he left town…" Eiko thought aloud, talking to herself more than the timid mage beside her. "He was acting kinda strange."

Vivi shook his head. "He wouldn't do that…it's too dangerous there."

Eiko shrugged and hopped down. "Well, I'm gonna go check anyway." She ran out of the town.

Vivi jumped down, nearly tripping as he did, about to follow the young girl. "Eiko!" He paused for a second, trying to decide what to do. "Wait up!" He shook his head and ran after her.

---

Eiko walked through the alien landscape, looking around in wonderment. "There's nothing bad out here," she said to herself. "I don't know why Vivi was so against coming out here."

She continued walking. "Vivi…" She mumbled, looking around. "I dunno why…but when I'm with him…I feel so different." She climbed down the wall and looked around the area where they had found the Mynthril Racket she currently used. "What is it…this feeling…"

---

Unbeknownst to the girl, a strange creature watched her. It had been quite a while since its last meal, and hunger had taken both its stomach and its mind over. Of course, she was not its ideal choice of food…Nonetheless, the young girl looked as though she would make a perfect snack, and the creature could not argue with the deep, monstrous growls of its hollow stomach.

---

Eiko sighed and turned to head back to town, climbing up the wall again and starting back. "I wonder if Vivi's still waiting…" A strange noise, almost like a roar, sounded from behind her, causing her to halt in fear. "Wh-What was…" She turned, and then froze, petrified where she stood. "Ahhh!"

The creature's large mouth curved into what seemed like a smile as it advanced on the frightened girl. Yes, she would make a satisfying snack.

---

Eiko's scream pierced the tranquil silence of the atmosphere, and Vivi ran faster, heading in the direction he had last seen her leave. "She's in trouble…" Another scream sounded and he kept going. "I hope she's okay."

The mage finally reached the place where the screams were coming from and stopped. Eiko was on the ground, backed up against the wall and shaking in fear; a huge, fully grown Malboro loomed over her, saliva dripping from its giant mouth. The girl looked too scared to do anything except cower and scream.

Vivi was not much better. He was terrified. Never before had he had to take on something so formidable with no aid, but there was no time to return to Bran Bal. For Eiko's sake, he would have to defeat it himself.

"L-Leave her alone!" Vivi said, running in front of Eiko. He was trembling just as violently as she was, but he knew he had to do something. The window of their survival before this monster was closing rapidly. "I-I won't let you eat her!"

---

The Malboro seemed to laugh almost, and swung a tentacle at the mage, knocking him against another wall. It would have to devour him too…after the girl, that is. It extended another tentacle to grab the cowering child, but withdrew it when a violent thunderbolt struck it, followed by a blast of ice.

---

Vivi rose to his feet again, his entire body shining as he went into trance. "I said, leave her alone!" He blasted the monstrosity with a pair of Firaga spells, causing it to recoil. It turned to face the innocent mage, roaring and swinging another tentacle.

Vivi hopped back to avoid the strike and concentrated, calling upon his strongest spell. "Flare!"

The plant was engulfed in a violent explosion, and another one followed as the mage cast the spell again. The Malboro retreated after the final assault, no meal was worth this much trouble.

Eiko had been watching the whole spectacle closely, a strange glimmer in her eyes. That feeling had risen up inside her again, and refused to fade. (Vivi…) She stood and ran over to the mage, hugging him. "Thanks!"

---

Vivi was rather surprised when the summoner hugged him so suddenly, and he felt his cheeks go red at the close contact. The nameless feeling swelled up inside of him too, and it would not leave. Slowly and timidly, he hugged the girl back, and then pulled away, looking down at the ground. "A-Are you alright?"

Eiko nodded, her cheeks turning red as well due to what had just happened. "Yeah…" She looked away, the feeling causing her to feel a bit dizzy. And puzzled. (It's different than with Zidane…But almost similar. I don't know.)

The two timidly looked up, their eyes meeting. Vivi's glowing amber eyes gazed into Eiko's jade-green ones. The two spell-casters blushed again, and both of them seemed to understand what the cause of the uneasy feeling in their stomachs was, though neither dared to say anything about it. For a while, they continued to stare into each other's brilliantly gleaming eyes, until suddenly – quite to Vivi's surprise – Eiko leaned in and embraced him in a simple hug. Nothing more was needed between them in that moment; one innocent embrace held the thousands of words that neither of them could ever say aloud…And all Vivi could do was stand there in astonishment – perhaps even a sense of joy and gratefulness – as he was held fondly by the girl.

Finally, Eiko released Vivi, smiling as though nothing strange had happened by her hugging him. "Let's go back to the town," she said cheerfully. "Zidane might have come back by now."

Vivi nodded. "You…you still need to talk to him?"

The summoner paused, glancing up at the creamy sky in thought, and then shook her head, smiling casually once again. "Nope! I think I found what I was looking for."

For a moment, Vivi considered telling Eiko the very same thing: "I found what I was looking for, too." But he did not have the courage to say such a thing. He just nodded, looking away again. "Okay," he replied quietly.

Eiko smiled brightly once more. "Come on, let's go on back!" she said, her pitch light and cheery with the return of optimism in her attitude, and, grabbing Vivi's black, shadowy hand, she went back toward Bran Bal.

"Uh-huh," he responded softly as he was dragged along by the sprightly summoner, wondering what would happen to them next. (Well…It probably doesn't matter,) he thought to himself. (We'll pull through, at least. Won't we…?)

---

Well, there ya go, my first fic in this section since my first try went under. I really hope ya liked it. Review please!

Pyro


End file.
